I will always be with you
by Saya426
Summary: Kai Toshiki lost his motivation to fight after he was deleted by Ibuki.And his girlfriend Suzugamori Aria (OC) tried to help him but it led to the argument. Set in V series


**Hello its my first time writing a fanfcition. But this time I wrote one shot. So I hope you like it!****I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard all belongs to Akira Ito, Bushiroad.**

\--

Ever since Ibuki deleted Kai, the brunette changed drastically. For better or worse, Aria had yet to know. But to Kai, he knew all too well what was wrong with him. He lost his motivation in playing Vanguard. He lost his motivation, the one thing that fueled the fire that he felt towards the game that has kept him sturdy throughout every obstacle in his life.

Aria eyes widened as Kai put six damage to the damage zone. She couldn't believe her eyes that Kai lost to Morikawa. From all people, he lost to him.

'' Toshi...'' Aria said sadly, a frown plastered on her usually gleeful face.

Seeing him like this made Aria's heart ache. The Kai she knew was always up for a fight. He was still passionate in fights in the past and he never gives up.

It was his determination and confidence that made Aria fall in love even more with Kai. But now, she doesn't see the same enthusiasm from him anymore.

After the battle, Aria and Kai left the store. The whole walk that they had was composed of a tensed awkward silence and a few agitated glances from Aria. But this silence... It made Aria very irritated.

She couldn't just stand in that silence that after she saw that match! She needed to talk to him.

Aria waited a little bit more, as if hoping that maybe, Kai will at least explain himself and not leave her in the dark. But to no avail, he didn't.

Before the red head even knew it, her switch flipped and she gripped on Kai's shoulders tightly, forcefully making him pivot his body towards her. She looked at him with the question-filled gaze-the type of gaze that was desperate, confused, and seething.

Before she was even able to stop herself, she cried out, "Toshi, what happened out there?!''

Kai looked at his girlfriend's worried eyes. As he gave her a stare that was devoid of any emotion, he couldn't help but notice how Aria's emotions were at peak... And although he wasn't one to show bold emotions, he felt terrible that he made her worry. The type of worry that literally wiped off the usual carefree and happy smile on his girlfriend's face that he has grown accustomed with.

And finally, with a painful sigh, after thinking twice about the whole situation, he let the beans spill. He decided to tell her what exactly was happening with him. After all, she deserved to know.

"After Ibuki deleted me, I can't imagine like I always did. I...' He paused. "I can't picture my fights anymore. It's like I lost Vanguard and I don't know how to get it back."

Then suddenly, like a broken record, he felt a shudder run through his spine as the awful memory of getting deleted flashed in front of his eyes. Kai remembered that fight clearly as he stood in Planet Cray in astral form and couldn't do anything about as Ibuki's immense power. He deleted him. Just like that.

As Ibuki's immense power penetrated through him and burnt him to dust. He deleted him, just like that like a fire that was abruptly blown off a candle.

Aria eyes widened at Kai explanation. She saw how uncomfortable the brunette looked at her remembering the fight between him and Ibuki.

Vanguard was part of us and losing it means losing part of our soul. Aria was never deleted so she couldn't understand what Kai is going through. What does it like to lose Vanguard? Aria was questioning herself.

After a minute of silence, Aria let go of Kai's shoulders and looked down. She didn't know what to say to him. Should she pity him, feel more sympathetic for him? She knew better that it will make Kai more tragic than before. '' Are you giving up? Aria asked Kai.

'' Huh ?'' Kai looked at her not understanding what she meant. " What do you mean?''

'' Toshi, are you giving up on Vanguard?'' Aria asked again. She knew if he gives up on Vanguard he won't be the same person she knew, who always look forward meeting strong fighters.

Kai looked at Aria with hesitating eyes. He didn't know for sure what he is going to do is he going to give up on vanguard or not. Kai didn't have an answer for that. '' I don't know.''

" You don't know?'' Aria felt like her angry start to raise. She, not the type to get that mad easily, but seeing Kai hesitating over Vanguard made her even madder and she grabs Kai collar '' The Toshi I know never gives up. You always find a way to overcome your obstacles. It almost looks like you trying to run away.

Kai started to feel annoyed by Aria outburst and no holding back he snapped at her '' What do you know? You were never deleted, so you won't understand what I'm going through.''

Aria eyes widened at Kai irritated voice and let go of his collar. He was right she didn't understand what Kai is going to through but she didn't want to see him becoming distant from her or his friends. She felt like breaking into tears. '' Fine, have it your way'' Aria said and turned to leave before she breaks into tears.

'' Where are you going ?'' Kai asked Aria, maybe he gone a little bit too far snapping at her.

''Home'' Aria said in a sobbing voice and run away from Kai far away, she didn't want him to see her crying.

''Damn it'.' Kai said while running his hand through his hair. He made her cry, that the last thing he wanted to do to her.'' I'm a jerk.''

A few days later*

Aria was taking a walk, she couldn't sit at her home every time so she decided to go for a walk. She kept thinking about her and Kai argument they had a few days ago. She wanted to apologize to him, but she didn't how to do it. What if they got to the same argument and it will damage their relationship even more. As Aria kept walking she came across the card shop.

'' Voyage'' Aria said and go in into the shop. She thought maybe a card battle will make her better.

'' I guard with Rakshasa and Genjo'' Aria hear the voice she knew too well. It was Kai and he was battling someone. Aria went to see that match. And then she saw Kai as he was battling a guy from Harumi school.

Kai stands his units and draws the card. The card was Dragonic Overlord The End. The card he got from the Mamoru guy. He remembered the most important thing that imagination becomes the strength. '' I ride, Dragonic Overlord The End''

Aria eyes widened, the Kai she knew came back and she could see clearly in his eyes the excitement that he didn't have for a while. She felt how her tears are going down her face. She was truly happy for him'' Go get him, Toshi'' Aria said to herself while wiping her tears, she didn't want to interfere in his match. She decided, after the match, she will talk to him.

After the match, Aria waited outside for Kai to come out of the Voyage. She started to feel nervous but she knew that they need to talk. And then Kai came out of the card shop as he saw Aria waiting for him.

'' Aria'' Kai said in an amused voice, he didn't expect to see her. She did ignore Kai calls then he tried to call her that day they got into a fight but after Aria didn't pick up her phone, he decided to give her some space.

'' Hi, Toshi'' Aria said while playing with her fingers, feeling nervous and awkward at the same time.'' Could we talk?''

Kai was surprised that Aria wanted to talk to him that soon. But he wanted to talk to her too and apologize to her for being a jerk. ''Sure'' Kai said.

Aria and Kai went to the park then they were kids and spend time playing Vanguard or other games at the park. Then they reach the park, they sat on the bench. They were sitting in silence since they didn't know how to start the conversation, they both felt awkward after their fight a few days ago. But Kai broke the silence and started the conversation.

'' Aria, I'm sorry'' Kai apologized and looked at Aria.

Aria eyes widened '' Eh? I'm the one who should be apologizing. Aria said not expecting from Kai. '' I'm the one who started to lecture you even though I didn't know how delete affects the person. But I was worried that you will get distant from me or from our friends. Aria said her true feelings.

''Aria, you don't need to worry, I won't do that to you.'' Kai smiled at her. That smile was only reserved for Aria. Only Aria saw how truly Kai smiles and made her heart skip a beat.''And I got my imagination back '' Kai continue

'' You were amazing!'' Aria said happily remembering then Kai rode Dragonic Overlord The End.

'' I only won one time. '' Kai said but he was happy that he got his imagination back and could continue to fight with his friends and Aria. Then his eyes turned serious and he hugged Aria tightly.

Aria blushes at Kai sudden movement. But she returned the hug back. And Kai started talking after a little bit of silence.

'' Aria I don't want to lose Vanguard or you. The fight we had I thought I lost you.'' Kai said his true feelings

Aria looked at Kai and cupped his cheek '' You won't lose me, I will always be with you, Toshi, because you are my eternal mate.'' Aria said happily and kissed Kai cheek.

Kai blushed at Aria words but he was happy that Aria felt that about him like that. '' Aria, you think that little kiss made me satisfied after I didn't see you for a few days. '' Kai said with the playful smirk. Kai only can be himself then he is with Aria and he kissed her on the lips deeply.

Aria blushed at Kai words but she happily kissed him back with so much passion as him.


End file.
